High speed driver circuits are required not only for driving the outputs of fast memories and microprocessors and the like, but are increasingly needed for driving internal loads as well. Such drivers, while generally known, have recently undergone improvements for increasing their speed of operation. One such circuit is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,738, entitled, "Look Ahead High Speed Circuitry", issued to A. Dingwall on Dec. 30, 1980. There circuitry is disclosed in which first and second series connected output drive transistors clamp the circuit output to first and second points of operating potential in response to a data input signal of one of two binary values, respectively. Additionally, there is provided a look ahead precharge circuit which is adapted to set the circuit output to levels intermediate high and low levels in anticipation of the application of a data signal which when applied causes the output to be driven either to a high level or low level at a relatively faster time, thereby increasing the speed of transition between output levels corresponding to two binary values, i.e. "high" or "low". While this provides a major step forward in performance, power dissipation can be relatively high and the precharge and the data transitions must be accurately synchronized to achieve optimum performance.